


Tied Together (our time never ends)

by CheCheCheer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And a great wingman, Canon Compliant, Don't mind me pushing my Fukunaga says cursed things agenda, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Red String of Fate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, There are other characters but they are to minor to tag, Time Travel, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), all at once we got something for everyone, and also is pretty oblivious lol, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Video Games were a familiar friend to Kenma. He knew their ways, he knew how they worked. They were as comforting to him as the red string around his pinky.He's completely unprepared when one sends him back in time. Now he has to get his past self together with his soulmate, or risk being lost in time forever. It's a right shame he was such a pining idiot in his younger days.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Tied Together (our time never ends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KenmaisMood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/gifts).



> Do you remember when I asked you what your favorite kind of fics were like three months ago? Well it actually wasn't because I wanted to get to know you it was actually so I could combine as many of your favorite tropes together as possible into one fic. So here's your OTP being soulmates and dumb and in love. Merry Christmas Magane-kun.
> 
> (btw, that mystery bkak oneshot I told you I scrapped... it was this the whole time lol. I never said it was a bkak you just guessed which I find funny haha)

_Redamancy -noun: The act of loving in return_

The game stop was empty, save for him and the teenager behind the register. Kenma shuffled through the games on the rack, eyes searching for anything interesting. It was about time he tried to stream a new game- his audience would only be satisfied with endless hours of Animal Crossing for so long.

So far he hadn't seen anything particularly interesting. He wanted to try something new, something he didn't do often, and so he found himself browsing through the VR section. He hasn't found anything, and was just about to despair when he saw a lone game at the back of the rack. 

Kenma reached back, behind the countless copies of Beat Saber and Astro Bot. He got a better look at the packaging when he pulled it out. It was bright pink, the casing shiny with holographic effects in the shape of hearts. 

The title was written in English, and Kenma opted to ignore reading it in favor of flipping to the back of the case. The text there was in kanji, so the english title must have been a stylistic thing. He scanned the words quickly, years of reading fast moving video game dialogue serving him well. 

_Experience the joy of getting together with your soulmate once more in this time traveling VR phenomena!_

So another soulmate game. Soulmates were popular subject matter no matter where you went. Everyone had one, and Kenma could fondly remember the day when he got with his own. It was a perilous process, his own anxiety getting in the way at every point, but he looked at the red string wrapped around his pinky fondly. He had been with his soulmate since highschool, and they were still going strong. 

Normally Kenma wouldn't swing for a game like this. They were often cheesy, tinged with unrealistic declarations of love, but valentine's day was coming up in a matter of weeks. If nothing else, he and his following could always tear it apart for some entertainment. 

Kenma made his way to the register, plopping it down on the counter. The cashier wordlessly moved to ring him up, silent save for a simple _thank you for coming,_ which Kenma was grateful for. He was never one for small talk. 

Ideally, Kenma wondered if the cashier had found her soulmate too. There was no way to know unless he asked. You were connected to your soulmate through the fabled red string of fate, but it was invisible to everyone except you and your fated pair. And even then, it didn't always appear. The string would only appear when fate deemed you ‘ready’ to see it, and Kenma had heard stories of people going their entire lives never once seeing their string.

He briefly had the same sort of problem with his own soulmate. Kenma was able to see the string long before his other half could, but it hadn't been long before it appeared to them both.

The commute back to his house was short. He needed to play the game for a bit before he committed to streaming it, just to make sure it wasn't completely god awful. Headphones in, he let his music drown out the world as the subway left the station, rocketing towards his part of town. 

Ten minutes later he was entering the posh apartment complex he called home. The day was bleeding into leaving time, and the city was coming alive with night owls. Kenma considered himself one too, but his evenings were usually spent curled up with a video game, instead of being out on the town.

Kenma left his shoes in the doorway, calling out a quiet “I’m home.”

The sound echoed through the empty apartment.

Though there was no one at home to greet him, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Kenma pulled it out, the screen already lit up as message after message appeared on the screen. Flipping the light switches on, Kenma opened Nekoma’s group chat.

_FELIS CATUS ALUMNI_

_DEMON SENPAI: This just in, Lev is a fucking dumbass_

_OYAOYAOYA: well we knew that but what makes you say that_

_YAMMMMA: lmao lev gettin called OUT_

_LONGCAT: Yaku-san i did the logical thing_

_DEMON SENPAI: nO YOU DIDNT_

_APPLEPI: what was it this time_

_DEMON SENPAI: so we were flying to japan yea to visit_

_LONGCAT: Yaku stooopp_

_OYAOYAOYA: no yaku keep going_

_INUOKA?: bruh what the hell you talkin bout_

_YAMMMMA: why do you have a question mark on your name_

_INUOKA?: am i inyoka? Who knows_

_APPLEPI: you spelled your name wrong_

_INUOKA?: gOD DaMN IT_

_DEMON SENPAI: STOP GETING DISTRACTED_

_OYAOYAOYA: oh yea dirt on lev_

_OYAOYAOYA: spill the tea sis_ 💅 __

_LONGCAT: -_-_

_DEMON SENPAI: so he had this fucking mASSIVE bottle of lotion_

_DEMON SENPAI: and security told him he couldnt bring it with him on the plane_

_LONGCAT: sTOP_

_INUOKA?: no im invested keep going_

_LONGCAT: i hate y’all_

_YAMMMMA: y’all_ 🤠 __

 _OYAOYAOYA: Y’all_ 🤠 __

 _INUOKA?: y’all_ 🤠 __

_APPLEPI: Kuroo you ruined it you capitalized the y_

_OYAOYAOYA: details details_

_DEMON SENPAI: y'all have the attention span of a goldfish_ 😐 __

_YAMMMMA: oh yes the story_

_LONGCAT: y’all_ 🤠 __

_DEMON SENPAI: SHUSH_

_DEMON SENPAI: so he had to get rid of the lotion right_

_DEMON SENPAI: but instead of throwing it out like a normal person_

_LONGCAT: waewioxnwNUWEONWQUOEN_

_DEMON SENPAI: HE POURED IT OUT ONTO HIS HANDS_

_DEMON SENPAI: AND STARTED FRANTICALLY OFFERING IT TO PASSERBY_

_INUOKA?: lmao what_

_LONGCAT: i dIDNT WANT IT TO GO TO WASTE_

_YAMMMMA: lev is a_ ✨ _delight_ ✨ __

_OYAOYAOYA: god among men_

_APPLEPI: dont make it weird_

_DEMON SENPAI: im in line and this bitch is trying to give strangers lotion_

_DEMON SENPAI: it was falling out of his hands and everying it was all over the floor_

_INUOKA?: did someone slip_

_DEMON SENPAI: yES_

_LONGCAT: she was fine it was fine_

_DEMON SENPAI: watch him not mention how he freaked out and tried to give her  
lotion to make it up to her_

_YAMMMMA: lev is a_ ✨ _delight_ ✨ _agenda_

_OYAOYAOYA: nah fam hes literally on fire he dont know what hes doing_

_LONGCAT: can confirm, am on fire_

_APPLEPI: see if i care_

_LONGCAT: kenma-san! So meeeaaeean_

_INUOKA?: your not even trYING to spell theres like an a and then mORE E’S_

_KAI-KUN: stOP SPAMMING THE CHAT FUKUNAGA IS S L E E P I N G_

Kenma clicked the power button, tucking his phone into his pocket. He would let his old teammates scream at each other for a while, and read the messages in the morning. In the meantime he had a game to test.

It was easy to find his way to his gaming room, the corridors to the apartment as familiar to him as the feel of a switch in his hands. Opening the door and flipping on the lights, the soft yellow glow of the light bulbs greeted him.

Kenma set his game down and dumped his phone on the desk, rummaging around in his drawers in search of his VR headset. He didn't play VR much. He found it could make him nauseous, but he still enjoyed it and so he indulged from time to time. 

His headset was buried in the back, and Kenma took it out with the care of an archeologist examining ancient bones. Other than his soulmate, his games were probably the thing he cared most about in the world. 

Kenma popped the game cartridge in place, the headset powering on. He strapped it onto his head, clutching the controllers in his hand. The VR screen obscured his vision, and the screen lit up, glowing softly. 

Kenma waited silently for the home screen to load, but the words of the title screen never came. He reached for the headset, about to take it off, but the flash of the screen interrupted him.

_Welcome!_

The lettering was pink and loopy, and Kenma let his arm drop. The game sure had an awful long pause in between the menu and start up.

The welcome faded from the screen, but what it was replaced with made Kenma’s blood run cold.

_PLAYER: Kozume Kenma  
AGE: 23  
GENDER: Male  
SCHOOL: Nekoma (former)  
FAVORITE FOOD: Apple Pie_

“What the fuck…” Kenma breathed, staring at the words in disbelief. How did the game know these things? His first thought was that the game was accessing it through the VR headset, but he didn't have this kind of information on the system's memory. So how did the game know who he was?

 _Prepare to be sent back! It’s time to relive getting together with your soulmate!_ bright it was. 

Kenma reached for the headset strap, feeling thoroughly unnerved. The game knew things it shouldn't, and he needed to figure out how. 

The strap didn't budge. 

Kenma felt panic clawing its way up his throat, as he tugged on the strap, securing the headset over his eyes. It was like the band had fused with his skull, pulled tight and made it impossible to budge the headset. He clawed at the strap, his hair tangling around his fingers, but no matter how hard he tried it proved fruitless. He was stuck. 

Fear and panic were threatening to choke him. Kenma dropped the controllers, putting all his effort into getting the damn headset off. He was so distracted, he almost missed the letters on the screen fading away. 

Almost. 

The screen started moving in a mesmerizing pattern of blacks and whites, and Kenma felt like his eyes were drawn to it. He couldn't look away. Distantly, he realized that it reminded him of those optical illusions he would see in class. He didn't notice his arms dropping from the headset. He did not notice his knees growing weak. He didn't notice his eyelids drooping. 

There was no warning before his eyes slipped shut, and he crashed towards the floor. 

\------------------------------------------- 

The first thing he registered was how _bright_ it was. Kenma cracked his eyes open, but almost immediately shut them again. It was a stark change from the dimly lit apartment he had been in.

Kenma shot straight up, his eyes flying open. He wasn’t in his apartment. He wasn't even in the city anymore. It was bright, the sun setting a brilliant orange, and he sat on a grassy hill. Off in the distance a gym building stood, and if he listened hard enough he could hear a commotion from it. 

_Wait._

Kenma whipped his head to the gym, staring at it like it had all the answers. He knew that gym. He had spent so much time in that gym, had made so many memories in that gym. That was the gym he had always had training camps at.

Impossible. This part of Tokyo was far from where Kenma lived, in the inner city. How did he get out here? Kenma whipped his head around, but saw no one. He was alone.

Well, not quite. The sound of voices still drifted over from the gym. Kenma stared at it for a long moment, weighing his options. Those could very well be the only people around, and a quick search of his pockets revealed that his phone was missing. If he was to find out what happened, and how to get back home, his best bet was to go talk to those people. As much as he hated the thought of that.

With a heavy sigh Kenma pulled himself to his feet. The fading heat of the sun beat down on him, just like he remembered during the training camp. Still, he sunk lower in his hoodie, unwilling to abandon it. He had stolen it from his soulmate, and it still smelled like him. Kenma needed all the comfort he could get. 

Kenma glanced down at his pinky, but felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the familiar red string was missing. No, not missing. It was still there, wound around his finger, but the red string rose a few inches into the air and then fuzzed out, disappearing from view. 

That wasn't good. His string was supposed to connect to his soulmate, always, no matter where they were. There was something wrong. Something very wrong, and Kenma’s only chance of figuring out what was in that gym.

The voices grew more distinct as he got closer, and Kenma could swear they sounded… familiar. He picked up his pace, and the voices only grew clearer.

“C’mon, you can’t expect me to spike with _three_ blockers?”

“Oh? I thought you were supposed to be a super awesome ace?”

“I AM A SUPER AWESOME ACE!”

Kenma froze in his tracks. It couldn't be. There was no way. But he would never forget that snarky leer. He would never forget that over excited tone. 

Why the fuck were Kuroo and Bokuto in this gym?

Kenma watched the gym like it might bite him. Was this a prank? He resumed heading for the building, but made sure his steps were quiet, pulling up his hood. Instead of going for the doors, he crept around the side, towards the windows.

The people inside the gym continued talking, not disturbed in the slightest. 

“Well, _I_ think you're a super awesome ace!”

“And that’s why you're my favorite pupil!”

“You shouldn't play favourites Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah what about Tsukki?”

“I don’t want to be his favorite.”

“Tsukki!”

Kenma leaned up on his tip toes, trying to see into the high windows, cursing his lack of height. He’d barely grown at all since highschool.

The gym was exactly the same as it always was during training camps. Same fluorescent lights, same scuffed up volleyballs, same benches on the sidelines. And hovering around the net were the people Kenma had heard earlier.

Tsukki watched Kuroo with disdain as Kenma’s dumbass best friend said something, probably of the snarky variety. Lev was reaching up to tug on the net, seemingly just because he could. Akaashi’s attention was split between watching Lev wearily, and watching Bokuto and Hinata. They talked with each other now, waving their hands in ridiculous, over the top movements they never quite grew out of. 

But what really caught Kenma’s eye was the crimson string, pooling across the floor with a faint, almost invisible glow. Stretching across the gym, out the door. Kenma followed its path, and saw that it trailed off into the distance, towards some abandoned classrooms.

Hinata waved his arms around, blissfully unaware of the string around his pinky that jostled with every movement. A string that was _supposed_ to connect to Kenma.

There was no fucking way. But Kenma didn’t have a choice but to accept it. Somehow, somehow, he had been sent back in time. There was no other explanation. There was no way all of them could have gathered together like this with how different their schedules were, not to mention Lev had only just gotten back from Russia. He wouldn't have been able to get out to this part of Tokyo so quickly. And Hinata was a lot twinkish than Kenma recalled. 

If someone were to watch him, they would have been creeped out by the grown adult peering into the gym, disbelief on his face. Kenma couldn't find it in himself to care. How the hell did he get sent back in time?

And then it hit him. _The game_. That damn off brand cheesy game that Kenma didn't think would be worth anything more than something to make fun of. It had sent him back in time all right, all the way back to the very training camp he had finally gotten the guts to confess to Hinata at. 

Well at least it wasn't false marketing. 

This must have been why his string didn’t connect to Hinata. They were soulmates, but Kenma’s Hinata was in the future. This Hinata from the past, his string connected to the Kenma from this time.

So now Kenma was stuck some seven years in the past, without a way to get home. Was there a way to get home? Kenma’s growing panic paused when the thought came. There had to be a way to get back. The only question was figuring out how. 

At the end of the day, this was a game. And games always had an objective. When the objective was complete, you beat the level. So Kenma needed to figure out the objective. Luckily, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. The games definitely-trying-to-hard advertising made it more than clear that it recreated the experience of getting with your soulmate.

He had to get his younger self together with Hinata. And he could only hope he would be sent home when he did. 

With a heavy sigh Kenma lowered himself from his tip toes, his head below the window line once more. He couldn't just rush in there, demanding Hinata get with his past self. Not only would he freak all of them out, but he also wouldn't be believed. Kenma could hardly believe it himself. 

Given time, it was possible his past self would get with Hinata anyway. That was how it went down the first time around. But when Kenma thought about it, he realized it was too risky not to step in. He had almost wimped out the first time too, and there was no telling if his presence would have unforeseen consequences that affected how things played out. He needed to actively work to get Hinata and Mini-Kenma together. There was no telling what would happen if he didn't interfere.

He had to nudge them together, and he had to do it stealthily. It wouldn't do if the entirety of the training camp knew he had come from the future. 

Kenma pulled his hood securely over his head and started walking away from the gym. He needed to get to work if he wanted to see home again.

\------------------------------------------------

The classrooms around the gym were just as empty as Kenma remembered them being. The sky had grown dark since he set off, but he knew the person he was looking for would still be here for a few hours. Sure enough, as he crept through the shadows he could see one of the buildings had a light on. 

Only one person ever came out to these classrooms, long abandoned before the training camps ever took place. They were little more than storage when Kenma was attending training camp, and no one ever came by. 

Kenma stood in front of the classroom with the light, hand resting on the handle. The blinds of the window were pulled tight, so he could only see the light leaking through and none of what was inside. It didn't matter though. He knew what was in the room already. The door didn't have a lock, and it swung open easily when he pushed the handle down. 

At first, he didn't notice Kenma coming into the room. His gaze was intently fixed on the DS in his hands, tapping away at the buttons like it was his only concern. Kenma had to clear his throat before the other occupant of the room startled, finally glancing up to take note of his presence. 

And promptly screamed. 

Kenma’s past self jerked away with a shout, nearly falling off the old desk he was perched on. 

All at once, Kenma realized how this must have looked. A mysterious stranger, face hidden, confronting a teenager in the dead of night, all alone. Kenma had grown _some_ since highschool, so he was taller too. No wonder Mini-Kenna was scared.

“Calm down!” Kenma shouted, and Mini-Kenna flinched at the noise. “I’m not gonna hurt you!”

“Who are you?” Mini-Kenma demanded, leaping off the desk to face Kenma head on.

“Um. Well. That's the thing…” Kenma fumbled over his words. How was he supposed to explain that they were one and the same?

“Spit it out!”

Gods, he was feisty when he was younger. Kenma sighed and flipped his hood off quickly, so that he didn't have time to doubt himself.

Mini-Kenma stared at him like he had grown three heads. “...What the fuck is this.” He finally breathed, more of a statement of disbelief than a question.

“I’m you. From the future.”

“That’s some bullshit!” Mini-Kenma screeched. He looked offended by the very statement. “You expect me to believe that?”

“I don’t understand it either! And I need your help to get home!”

Mini-Kenma looked like he wanted to shout again, but he stopped himself, breath catching in his throat. “Fine then.” He said, slowly, wearily. “If you’re really me then tell me something only I would know.”

Something only Kenma would know. Something he’s never told another soul. There were any number of things he could say in this moment. He could recount how he snuck his 3DS to school and kept it in his desk one day and no one noticed. He could tell him that he was the one who ate Kuroo’s Almond Joy in 5th grade. He could tell him about that brief blip of time when Kenma wanted to become a trucker, of all things. 

But with everything going on, Kenma had another, more important secret on his mind. A secret he hadn't told anyone, at least not in Mini-Kenma’s time.

“Hinata is your soulmate. And he doesn't know it.”

Mini-Kenma sucked in a breath, but he didn't look surprised. Like he was expecting it. As if unconsciously, his eyes drifted down to his pinky, to the faintly glowing string wrapped around it. The string lazily pooled around the floor, past Kenma out the door. He knew who it led to. 

“Then it's true.” Mini-Kenma still sounded somewhat cautions, but he also sounded… defeated. Reserved to the fact that this was in fact his future self. “How the hell are you here?”

“It's a whole thing.” Kenma muttered. “I got this new game, about time traveling to get together with your soulmate. When I booted it up it knocked me out and I woke up here.”

“How did it do that? It’s just a videogame!”

“Tell me about it.” Kenma shook his head. “But I think in order to go back home I need to complete the goal of the game. So I need to get you and Hinata together.”

Mini-Kenma froze up, staring at him with wide eyes. “...what?”

“You two need to get together.” Kenma repeated. “It’s the only way I can get home.”

“No. No way.” Mini-Kenma shook his head vigorously. “Are you crazy? He’s not ready, I don’t want to force him into anything.”

“Your _soulmates._ You aren’t forcing him into anything!”

“Hinata can’t see his string!” Mini-Kenma shouted the words, like it hurt him to force them out. And Kenma knew it did. He had long felt discouraged, burdened by Hinata’s obliviousness to the string for a long time. Like despite being meant to be, they just weren't meant to be. 

Luckily for Mini-Kenma, Kenma also knew that those fears were in vain. That on this very training camp they had gotten together, even without intervention from the future. And now that Kenma was here by gods was he going to get them together.

A bit of encouragement, and Operation Kenhina would be underway.

“You get together anyway! On this training camp! I did it already, we're dating you moron!”

...Is what he wanted to say.

The moment Kenma opened his mouth, the words on the tip of his tongue, he felt his breath catch in his throat. In the corner of his vision a floating panel appeared, hot pink and almost translucent. White words were on the panel as well, a bold ERROR message scrawled across the panel.

Below the ERROR was smaller text, and Kenma had to squint to read it.

_Disclosing information about your soulmate in the future is against the rules!_

“Well shit.” Kenma muttered. 

“What?” Mini-Kenma stared at the spot the panel was, but he didn't seem to notice the error message. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing.” Kenma assured him. “Uh, just the game I guess. It doesn't really matter.”

Mini-Kenma eyed him skeptically, but otherwise said nothing. “Alright then…”

This complicated things. Kenma had to get them together without directly interfering. He couldn't exactly approach anyone else- he doubted they would be as willing to accept that he was really from the future. And he couldn't spoil how things went the first time with Hinata either. He would have to approach this with finesse.

But when one strategy to beat a boss doesn't work, you try another. A new foe, a new tactic. It was a dance Kenma was well acquainted with. This was still a game. A game with higher stakes than he was used to, but still a game. He could do this.

“If Hinata can’t see our string then you’ll just have to spend time with him until he can.” Kenma decided. It was what worked last time too- quality time with Hinata until his string finally appeared. 

“You think that’s gonna work?” Mini-Kenma seemed doubtful. 

“Hinata can’t see his string because he’s not ready to meet his soulmate. The more comfortable you get with each other than the sooner it will appear.” Kenma promised. “One way or another I will get you two together.”

“...alright then.” Mini-Kenma finally relented. “If you think it will work.”

“I know it will work. But we need a game plan first.”

“There are only three days left of training camp.” Mini-Kenma said thoughtfully. “That’s not a lot of time.”

Kenma shrugged, coming farther into the room and sat down on an old chair, now that Mini-Kenma didn't look like he would run at any moment. “If we use it well it will be enough. Once the volleyball matches end tomorrow you're going to have to find Hinata and stick with him. The longer you're with him the better.”

“Hinata won't pass up an opportunity to practise.” Mini-Kenma sighed. “I’d be lucky to get him to talk to me for five minutes while this training camp is going on.”

“Then help him practise! You're a setter, offer to help him with spiking practise.”

Mini-Kenma side eyed him. “Wouldn't he rather work with Kageyama on that quick of theirs?”

“Tell him that working with other setters and other sets will help him improve. He can practise with Kageyama anytime but he can only practise with you at training camp.” Kenma suggested. 

Mini-Kenma was silent for a long moment, but finally shrugged. “Okay then. I guess. What about you?”

“Me?”

“What are you going to do while I’m off at training camp?”

“Oh.” Kenma hadn't thought of that. “I guess I’ll stay in this classroom. Steal your DS. I can’t really go out, I doubt our friends would accept that I’m really from the future.”

“Why do you have to take my DS?” Mini-Kenma wined. “What about yours?”

“Don’t have it. I’ll need it more being cooped up in here while you woo Hinata anyway.”

Mini-Kenma grumbled, but otherwise didn't complain.

\------------------------------------------------

Kenma stood by the ball cart awkwardly, trying to avoid starting over his shoulder. Practise was wrapping up. Everyone was cleaning up the gym, and Hinata was jumping around looking so carefree and happy and so so _alive_. It took everything he had not to stare. 

His future self was somewhere in the classroom they had met, wasting the day away with a video game in hand. Meanwhile Kenma was out here playing Volleyball and being a lovestruck fool. 

Being in love was exhausting. 

It was the way Hinata’s energy was absolutely infectious, making Kenma want to put just a bit more effort into the game. It was the way his heart picked up its pace in Hinata’s presence, no matter how Kenma begged it to rest. It was the way he found himself going out of his way for the younger to so much as _look_ at him, running across the gym to mop the floor where Hinata was, putting the net away when Hinata was in the storage closet, anything to let them interact.

It was the kind of exhausting that came from a five set game, from an hour long boss fight, but the reward made it worth it. The precious prize of having Hinata’s attention, even for a second, and that was enough to convince him to do it again, again, again. 

But now he had to do more than that. His future self’s words rang in his head.

_”You're a setter, offer to help him with spiking practice.”_

It was much more difficult than talking in passing, socializing in groups of others. This was one on one, hours of interaction with the boy who made his heart stutter. 

But the most difficult bosses always had the best prizes.

Kenma steeled his nerves and turned to make his way across the gym. He just needed to force himself to get to it, that was all. There was no way Hinata would deny him, and if he did Kenma already had dozens of arguments formulating. The best challenger was a prepared one. 

Hinata was sprinting across the gym scooping up stray volleyballs with far more energy than someone who just finished a day of volleyball should have. Sometimes Kenma was envious of the boundless energy the boy possessed. Imagining a life where penalty laps didn't make him heave for breath made his mouth water. Other times it was a tad annoying- he could only watch his string endlessly bounce up and down for so long.

“Hinata?”

Hinata paused when Kenma spoke up, finally slowing down from his frantic dash across the gym. “Oh hi Kenma! What are you doing over here?”

It was now or never. “I was wondering if you wanted to… do some spiking practise with me? If you want to that is-” Kenma cut himself off. Rambling wouldn't do him any good. 

Hinata didn't even pause long enough to consider the statement. “YES!” He exclaimed, eye’s lighting up with liquid excitement. “I’d love to practise with you!”

“Oh.” Kenma couldn't help but be taken aback. And here he thought he would have to convince Hinata to play with him over someone else. But no matter. He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Are you going to set for me?” Hinata started to talk almost faster than Kenma could keep track of them all. “Are your sets better than Kageyama? I bet they are. I mean, Kageyama’s a good setter. But you are too! This will be so-”

“Yeah I’ll set for you.” Kenma wasn't sure if he could handle the barrage of excitement Hinata was showering him in. But Hinata’s energy was absolutely infectious, and Kenma couldn't help but feel at least a little excited to get started. “It will be lots of fun!”

Hinata grinned, nodding furiously. “I’ll go tell them to leave the net up!” He told Kenma, before running off, across the gym. If Kenma could see Hinata’s face light up like this everyday then it would be worth it.

“Oooh Kenma volunteering to do extra practise?” Kenma jumped as Kuroo appeared from right behind him, where he certainly was not before. 

“It’s a training camp Kuro.” Kenma muttered. He was really hoping Kuroo wouldn't be around to comment on his sudden eagerness to spend time with Hinata. “Practise is the whole point, isn't it?”

“Oh I know.” Kuroo watched Hinata across the gym, using Kenma’s head like an armrest. “But you never want to do more than the required practise. What happened to wanting to hole up with that DS of yours huh?”

He couldn't exactly explain that Hinata was his soulmate, or that his future self was counting on him to make sure Hinata saw his string. So what was he supposed to say?

“What’s so weird about wanting to _practise_?” Kenma demanded. What a brilliant response.

Kuroo didn't seem bothered. “Okay Ken, whatever you say.” But the glint in his eyes told Kenma he would definitely be hearing more of this later. But that was a problem for later. For now he had spiking practices with Hinata. 

Brushing Kuroo off, Kenma made his way across the gym to where Hinata was already bouncing in place, a volleyball tucked under his arm. “Are you ready to start?” He asked, and Hinata nodded happily. 

“Just toss it wherever.” Hinata said. “I want to learn how to hit your tosses.”

Kenma shrugged, taking the volleyball from Hinata. Hinata shuffled back a few steps, preparing to run as he kept his eyes fixed intently on the ball. In all honesty, Kenma wasn't really sure what to do. Usually when he tossed he had more direction than this, but he decided to treat it like the warm up spiking drills he would do before games- a simple toss in front of the net.

The toss went up easy, a familiar motion that Kenma had done countless times before. Hinata ran forward the second the ball was in the air, leaping up with the grace Kenma often found himself admiring from afar. But seeing it up close, seeing it standing on the court with him was different than seeing it from the other side of the net. 

Hinata was faster than light, in the air within moments and Kenma couldn't do anything but watch in awe. He looked… like a bird. He looked free, and happy and teeming with energy, free in the sky. And when he brought his palm down, connecting with the ball solidly, it slammed down into the other side of the court with so much force it bounced out of the court. The sound of the impact echoed off the empty gym walls, unheard by anyone but the pair of them. 

It wasn't as fast as the quick he could pull off with Kageyama. It wasn't the blinding speed that baffled the opponent, left them wondering _what just happened?_ But it was still breathtaking. It was still astounding and it made Kenma’s heart race, but best of all was the knowledge that _Kenma_ helped accomplish that. It wasn't a toss by Kageyama or Sugawara, he tossed that, he pulled that off with Hinata.

It was exhilarating.

“How was that?” Hinata asked, seemingly unphased by the breathtaking stunt he just pulled. 

“...good.” Kenma fought down his awe, less he became nothing more than a geyser of compliments. “That was really good.”

Hinata’s grin was back. “That’s what I was thinking too! It felt really good! It hit my hand like _fwoosh!_ I really like your tosses!”

“Then let's do it again?”

“Definitely!”

\------------------------------------------------

Hinata’s energy didn't let up the entire time they practised. He was always ready to jump again, spike again, give Kenma a description of how the toss felt with plenty of sound effects. 

("You know Kenma, like _blam!_ But my favorite tosses are the ones that go _fwoosh!_ ")

Kenma couldn't help but be amazed. Hinata was just so endlessly _passionate._ He always gave his everything to volleyball without fail. It was something Kenma couldn't help but notice. Whether it be in practise, a practice match, or a full blown game, Hinata brought the same amount of energy to everything. He never gave Volleyball less than his 100 percent.

“You're a strange one Hinata.” 

Hinata paused from where he was taking down the net, their practise finally concluded. “What do you mean?”

Kenma sighed, trying to gather his thoughts. “I guess… I just don't understand how you can pour your everything into volleyball. I mean, I get being into something, look at me and videogames. But you…” Kenma trailed off, letting his gaze shift to the ceiling as he ignored Hinata’s eyes on him. “You just give it your all. Everytime, no matter what happens.”

Hinata stopped to think this time, instead of just shouting out the first thought that came to his head as Kenma noticed he often did. “It’s easy for me to give my all to something I love so much! It’s easy for me, because I’m having the most fun when I try my hardest.” 

Kenma turned to face Hinata, finding the younger was staring straight at him. He had that gleam in his eyes, the scarily intense look, and now it was focused on Kenma and Kenma alone. 

“And when you find your something,” Hinata’s voice was certain and unwavering. He stared Kenma down like he was daring him to argue, and Kenma almost felt trapped under his gaze. “You’ll be able to give your all to it easily too.”

This was a boy who could overcome any hurdle. Kenma knew that Hinata was crazy dedicated, endlessly dedicated to the sport he had pledged his heart to but this… it was different seeing it up close. Different seeing how revered Volleyball was to him. So important that he could give his all time after time.

Was there really something out there that could inspire Kenma to pour his heart and soul out, time after time? He had never been the type to get so passionate about something. Never been the type to do more than the required. Absolute dedication to something like Hinata had seemed like a forign concept to him.

But if something like that existed for Kenma he was sure it would be the boy with the ginger hair and the endless energy and the unwavering dedication. 

\------------------------------------------------

The gym was all cleaned up, most of the players retiring for the night. The moon had long ago made its appearance, standing against the black of the sky, and it lit Kenma’s way as he walked down to the abandoned classrooms.

He knocked three times on the door before pushing it open and silently slipping inside. His future self sat sprawled out on the floor, DS clutched in his hands. 

“How was your first day of isolation?” Kenma asked.

Future-Kenma shrugged, sitting up from the floor and shutting the DS. “Boring I guess. I’m assuming your late arrival means you got Hinata to practise with you?”

“Mmm. Yeah.” Kenma sat himself down on one of the desks, eyeing his string disdainfully. “No progress on the string though.” 

“You still have two more days.” Future-Kenma reminded him. “Other than that how did it go?”

How did it go? Kenma’s head was still reeling from what Hinata told him. When he closed his eyes his thoughts always trailed back to the serious look in Hinata’s eyes, the words he spoke with absolute certainty. What would it be like, Kenma wondered, if he was the thing Hinata gave him all too? If when Hinata talked about something he loved, gave his 120 percent to everyday without fail he meant _Kenma?_ The more he thought about it the more he craved it.

He wanted to end this one sided pining, the longing glances, the fated connection only one could see. He wanted Hinata’s everything and he wanted to give Hinata his everything too. And that realization… it wasn't as scary as Kenma thought it would be. It felt right, and maybe it was his imagination but his string seemed warmer around his pinky now, a comforting weight. It felt like the only conclusion he could really come to.

“I don’t have any more doubts.” Kenma said quietly. “I’ll do whatever it takes for Hinata to see this string too. I… I want this to work.”

“Brilliant!” Though he wasn't looking at Future-Kenma he could hear the smile in his voice. “Operation Kenhina can proceed much easier now that you're seriously trying.”

“Operation Kenhina?”

“Yes. It’s your ship name. That I made, please keep up.”

Kenma shook his head. “I’m weird in the future.”

“You're weird already. But listen,” Future-Kenma leaned in like he was going to share a secret, and Kenma leaned forward to, if just to indulge him. “Here’s what you're going to do tomorrow…”

\----------------------------------------------

Kenma felt a distinct sense of deja vu as everyone bustled around the gym, cleaning up once more. It was the same scene he was wrapped up in yesterday, and once more he was trying to steel his nerves. 

Hanging out with Hinata went well yesterday, but what Kenma had to attempt to do this time was much grander than simple spiking practise. The voice in the back of his head seemed content to continually whisper this is a bad idea, something will go wrong.

But thinking back on the pure awe and adoration from yesterday was enough to quiet his nerves. The more you try a level, the better you get. He would do this. 

“Why are you standing in the corner?”

Kenma jumped, spinning around in one panicked motion. He hadn't expected someone to approach him- he thought he would have more time to prepare himself. 

Kuroo stood behind him, unbothered by Kenma’s flinch. Bastard probably snuck up on him on purpose. 

“I’m cleaning up.” Kenma said simply. “So that I can leave the gym.”

“You’ve been standing in the corner with this apprehensive look on your face.” Kuroo deadpanned. “Same way you did yesterday now that I think about it.”

Had he really been that obvious?

Kenma said nothing, and Kuroo copied. For several long seconds, they just stood in the corner of the gym, staring at each other.

“Well,” Kuroo’s easy grin was securely in place once more. “If the pattern proves true then I can wager I guess where you’re going next.”

“Oh?”

Kuroo pat his shoulder knowingly, and Kenma was reminded of an old sage passing his knowledge on to his apprentice. “Chibi-chan is outside.”

Kenma dearly hoped he wasn't turning as red as he thought he was. “What are you going on about Kuroo?”

Kuroo paused, halfway turned around to leave. “I think it’s pretty obvious,” He said, looking at Kenma over his shoulder. “I’m playing matchmaker.”

“You ca- matchmaker?!”

“I see the way you look at him Ken.” Kuroo smirked. “Like a… dragon, his treasure. Or knight his next level up. Was that a good one?” He paused, and Kenma gave him a moment to think. “Or ferromagnetic metals to magnets. That one was good.”

“Whatever you say Kuro.” Kenma shook his head, biting down his embarrassment. If Kuroo saw through him so easily did Hinata know something was up too?

“My point is you should get him before someone else wraps him up into practise. Good luck!”

And with that Kuroo spun around, jogging off to do who knows what. Probably to annoy Yaku. But Kenma wouldn't worry about that right now. He needed to find Hinata.

Kenma made his way out of the gym. Kuroo had told him Hinata was outside, but that was as much direction as Kenma would get. The grassy hills were full of people moving about, splitting off into groups for individual practise, but Hinata was nowhere in sight. 

Maybe Hinata was just too short. Maybe he was hidden by the crowd of much taller people. Kenma made his way up the hill, looking for a higher viewing point. If videogames had taught him anything it was that high up places made excellent scouting points. 

Yet when he got to the top he still couldn't see his small soulmate amongst the chaos. Kenma glanced down to his string, hoping for some sort of clue to Hinata’s direction. It was leading straight behind him.

“Hey Kenma!” Kenma jumped, whirling around. Hinata looked up at him, smiling slightly. Had he been on the top of the hill the whole time?

“H-hi Hinata.” Kenma swallowed, calming his fluttering heart. “What are you doing up here?”

Hinata shrugged, his nonchalant expression morphing into one of tired exasperation. “Bakeyama is doing his setting drills for the billionth time. He said he won’t set to me so I wandered out here to practise on my own. Unless!” Hinata’s eyes lit up, his annoyed expression instantly melting away. “Will you set for me?” 

He looked so excited it physically pained Kenma to decline. “Actually, I was thinking of doing something else today.”

Hinata’s face sunk, and Kenma instantly wished he could take it back. “That’s okay.” Hinata said. “I can do drills on my own.”

“I want you to do something else with me!” Kenma blurted out, and Hinata paused. 

“Do what?” He asked. 

“I want to go into the city for a bit. There’s a game I want to pick up and I thought you’d like to see the city.” The hard part was over. The offer was out on the table, and now Kenma just had to pray Hinata took it. 

Hinata was silent for a moment as he processed the information. “Are we allowed to leave?”

“As long as we’re back before curfew.” Kenma answered. “Besides, it's not everyday you're in Tokyo. Might as well look around yeah?”

Hinata shrugged. “Okay then! Let me change my clothes!”

“I’ll meet you back here!” Kenma shouted after him, as Hinata started down the hill, quick as a flash. Hinata shouted an affirmative over his shoulder, disappearing into the school building where the teams were sleeping.

When he was gone Kenma let out a breath, practically feeling the tension leaking from his shoulders. _It’s a date!_ His mind whispered. 

Of course Hinata didn't know that. As far as the younger was concerned. It was just two friends hanging out. But Kenma’s heart didn't care much for what it _actually_ was. 

Kenma started to race for Nekoma’s sleeping area to get changed himself. He didn't want to keep Hinata waiting. 

And if his heart sang a happy tune at the prospect of a date, that was for no one but Kenma to know.

\------------------------------------------------

“Tokyo is so _big_ ” Hinata breathed, his voice practically dripping with awe. Kenma watched him out of the corner of his eye, not worried about being caught staring. Hinata’s attention was far too fixed on the buildings and skyscrapers that towered above them. 

“It’s more impressive the closer you get to the center.” Kenma said, having to raise his voice to be heard over the bustle of the city. The streets were packed with evening traffic, and the sidewalks swam with a sea of pedestrians all in a hurry to get where they were going. The air was charged with the bustle of a city coming alive, and ordinarily Kenma wouldn't have wanted to be out in it. He never much cared for the big city crowds, but he thought he’d be more willing to go into them if he could see Hinata so awestruck. 

“Hard to imagine anything bigger than this.” Hinata admitted. “Things are never this busy back home.” 

“That’s cause Miyagi’s a country prefecture.” Kenma absently swung his shopping bag back and forth as they came to a stop in front of a crosswalk. Truthfully he hadn't really had his eyes on any game, so he just bought something random at the store so Hinata wouldn't think he was lying. Maybe his future self would like to play it- Kenma was sure he was getting bored, cooped up in that classroom all day.

The traffic light shone red as a never ending sea of cars crossed over in front of them. Kenma groaned inwardly- the traffic lights always ran long in this part of the city. They would be stuck here for a while. 

Fellow pedestrians gathered around them, all waiting for the light to turn. They would be waiting for a while, so Kenma decided to indulge in one of his favorite pastimes- watching Hinata. 

The younger's gaze was up at the sky, just like it had been since they reached the city. But rather than flitting about, looking at everything and anything, it was fixed in a single spot. Kenma followed his line of sight, up to one of the electronic billboards on the side of the buildings. 

The beginnings of a movie trailer was playing out, with subtitles at the bottom since nothing of the trailer could be heard over the bustle of the city. Kenma watched it silently. As the trailer progressed it became clear that it was some romantic comedy about soulmates. That was all anything in his life seemed to be about lately, and he couldn't help but find it ironic. 

The main character in the trailer seemed to be facing the exact same problem he was. Her soulmate was oblivious to their string, and so she was on a mission to fix it. It was an old trope, over done thousands of times, but it seemed a bit different when it was happening in real life. 

Kenma wondered just how many people were out there, stuck with a soulmate who wasn't ready to meet them. How many people would stay that way? How many people would have to live knowing who their destined one was, but unable to be with them because the other person just wasn't ready?

Maybe he would be doomed to do this dance forever. Trying to get Hinata comfortable with him, trying to help Hinata see his string. Maybe it would never appear to the younger. Maybe the universe fucked up in putting them together, and they really weren't meant to be soulmates. 

He was saved from his depressing train of thought by Hinata speaking up after the trailer ended. “I can’t wait to meet my soulmate.”

If Kenma was drinking anything he would have choked. “Oh really?” He asked, as casually as he could. “Can… can you see your string?”

“Nope!” Hinata chimed, and Kenma couldn't help but feel a little sad. He knew what the answer would be, yet he still got his hopes up. What was he expecting Hinata to say? Oh yeah, and also it's you?

“But that means you're not ready to meet them.” Kenma muttered. “So why are you so excited?”

Hinata shrugged, and his gaze wandered away back to the buildings. “I dunno. I guess… I guess I’ve always been so hyper focused on volleyball I never really gave my soulmate much thought before. Never thought the time was right to meet them.”

Kenma hummed, silently prompting Hinata to go on. Was the problem not with Kenma to begin with? Was it not _him_ that made Hinata ill prepared to meet his soulmate? Was it rather because all of his effort was going into volleyball?

“But you know?” Hinata was looking at Kenma once more. “I think I’m ready now. And I’m sure whoever it is is absolutely perfect!”

Hinata was sure his soulmate was perfect. He was sure _Kenma_ was perfect. 

_Stop it._ Kenma told himself, willing the heat in his cheeks to disperse. _He doesn't know what he's saying, calm down._

“Oh.” Was all that left his mouth. 

_Way to go Kenma. An absolutely stellar reply._

“The light changed!” Hinata said suddenly, and Kenma jerked himself out of his head. “We need to get back before curfew!”

“Let’s get going then!” Kenma exclaimed, nerves still alight. He followed Hinata across the sidewalk, but the crowd forced them to stick close together. It was so tempting to reach out, so tempting to grab Hinata’s hand with how lost they were. 

Hinata’s unknown compliments had given him quite a confidence boost. So he reached out and grabbed Hinata’s hand, holding it securely in his own. “Careful.” He muttered, refusing to look at the younger. “The crowd can carry you away easily.”

In the corner of his eye, he could see Hinata’s blinding smile easily. 

\------------------------------------------------

When Kenma opened the classroom door his future self was already sitting up straight, watching him eagerly as he closed the door. 

“Report?”

“It went good. Really good.” Kenma said, staring at his hand in awe. “We held hands.”

Future-Kenma nodded sagely. “That's an improvement over regular spiking practise to be sure.”

“But you know what he told me?” Kenma wondered if he had stars in his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised. “He said he thinks he's ready to meet his soulmate. He said he’s sure their _perfect_.”

“Oh shit.” Future-Kenma breathed. “That’s a new one. You think he’ll see the string soon then?”

“I hope so.” But there was still so much Kenma was uncertain about. What if Hinata saw his string, but didn’t want to be with him? Kenma thought that would hurt more than Hinata never being ready. “There’s only one day of training camp left.”

“That’s all you’ll need.” Future-Kenma said, with so much certainly Kenma couldn't help but believe him. “You made a lot of progress today. Tomorrow is it, I can feel it.”

“Do you have a plan for what I should do?”

Future-Kenma shrugged. “Not really. Aren't you having a barbecue tomorrow? Sit with him during that. Just get chatting.”

It wasn't nearly as complete a strategy as Kenma would have liked. But it would have to do. He would just have to trust himself on this one. “Alright then. I guess.”

“Now get some sleep.” Future-Kenma waved him away. “You need to be prepared for tomorrow.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m going. Oh, and also,” Kenma pulled the game he bought earlier out of his pocket, tossing it to Future-Kenma. “Here. To keep you occupied.”

Future-Kenma looked over it. “Ooh, Pokemon. Nice.”

\------------------------------------------------

The barbecue was teeming with activity. After a full day of training camp, Kenma didn't think any of them should have enough energy to run around like that. Though he supposed that was just the power of barbecue. 

Once again, Kenma couldn't find Hinata anywhere. He was definitely here somewhere- given how much he was screaming about the barbecue, there was no way he would miss it. Once more his string was unhelpful. It coiled around the ground, tangled around itself as it was disturbed by the people milling about. For a string that was supposed to lead you to your soulmate, it was pretty shitty at it. A minute of searching yielded no results, so Kenma decided to swallow his pride and do the hardest thing anyone might have to do in this situation- ask for help.

Kuroo was easy enough to spot. He stood around the grills though he already had a plate of food, trading insults with Yaku as they argued over who knows what. It could be anything. The two of them were the type to get into fights about if the left or right shoe went on first. 

Kenma approached from behind, and promptly kicked Kuroo in the shin to get his attention. “Hey.” He said once Kuroo turned around, hissing in protest. “I need your help.”

Kuroo stared at him for a long moment, rubbing the back of his shin with a pointed look. After a few second long stare down, Kuroo turned back to talk to Yaku. “Well I’ll have to prove you wrong another time Yakkun.” he said, and Kenma imagined he had a smug look on his face. “My darling best friend needs my help.”

“Whatever Kuroo.” Yaku didn't sound impressed, not in the slightest. “Nine times out of ten you're the one clinging to him like a baby.”

“Your insults could use some wor-”

“Kuroo!” Kenma practically shouted. He had a ball of sunshine to seduce, and he was not about to let Kuroo and Yaku’s weird rivalry get in his way.

“Right, right.” Kuroo waved to Yaku as Kenma dragged him away a few steps. “What did you need?”

“Hinata.” Kenma admitted, his voice going quiet. He was somewhat embarrassed to be employing Kuroo’s help. “Do you know where he is?”

Kuroo’s eyes lit up in understanding. “Trusting me to be your wingman now?”

Kenma shook his head. Lord help him if Kuroo decided to meddle in his love life frequently. “No! I just can’t find him.”

“So you come to me? I’m so honored you trust me that much.” Kuroo looked so happy with himself, but Kenma felt about ready to crawl into a hole and die. This was embarrassing. 

“Do you know where he is?”

Wordlessly Kuroo pointed behind Kenma. Kenma followed his line of sight to the nearby hills. It was less crowded as you got farther up the slope, most people choosing to hover near the grills. Kenma had to search for a bit before he found him. Near the abandoned classrooms that Future-Kenma was hiding in Hinata was sitting on the grass, looking out over the crowd of people. 

“Thanks.” Kenma breathed, still staring at Hinata. He looked so peaceful, lounging in the sun without a care in the world. 

Kuroo must have been able to tell how starstruck he was, because he merely smirked and shook his head. “Go get him!” He encouraged, shoving his still full plate into Kenma’s hands. 

“Right, right.” Kenma muttered, adjusting his grip on the food and hurrying away before Kuroo could try and force feed him anymore. Though he made a mental note to thank him later- Kuroo was far better at guiding Kenma to his soulmate than his string was. 

Hinata saw him coming easy enough with how wide open the fields were, and he waved him over when he saw Kenma approaching. 

“How come you're all out here on your own?” He asked, taking his own seat on the grass. Kuroo had tons of food piled on his plate, and Kenma tentatively popped a piece of it in his mouth. He had to admit it was good. 

“Oh!” Hinata blinked at his question, but then whipped his head around, looking off into the crowd instead of at Kenma. “Well I was hoping you’d sit with me… figured you wouldn't like a crowd.”

Kenma was ready to combust. Hinata was too adorable, too nice, too perfect. This isn't fair. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Kenma ripped his gaze away from Hinata to peer to the side. They were right next to the classroom Future-Kenma was hiding in, the boarded up window looking out to them. 

Future-Kenma had lifted the blinds slightly and was staring straight at him. A cheeky grin was split across his face, and Kenma resisted the urge to shudder at how similar to Kuroo’s it was. He was holding up a thumbs up, no doubt trying to encourage Kenma to push through his love sickness. 

He really didn't know if he loved or hated the person he would grow up to be.

“Well anyway!” Hinata spoke suddenly, snapping Kenma out of his thoughts. “Training camp has been pretty great hasn't it?”

“Oh, yeah.” That's right, Kenma’s time was running out. He only had hours left to get Hinata to see his string. “It was nice having Karasuno here this time.”

“I had lots of fun!” Hinata’s voice was tinged with its usual energy, and Kenma couldn't help but smile fondly. “I really liked getting to spend time with you.”

“Me too.” Kenma smiled softly. “It’s been lots of fun.”

 _I wish we could do this everyday._ Kenma’s heart whispered, but he kept the thought to himself.

“I wish we could do this everyday.” Kenma jolted before realizing the words didn't come out of his own mouth. Hinata’s voice was no less excited, despite the declaration that Kenma would be blushing over if he made. 

“...how come?” Kenma wasn't sure his heart could handle the answer he would get, but his curiosity begged to be sated.

Hinata simply shrugged. “Well I mean if everyday was like the training camp then I’d be really happy. Getting double the fulfillment.”

“Double fulfillment?” Kenma asked. He had never heard Hinata talk about anything like that. Never heard him talk about anything that gave him more satisfaction than volleyball. 

Hinata’s grin was merry and bright. “Yup! Volleyball,” his expression melted into something softer, his smile turning fonder. “And spending time with you.”

“You get as much fulfilment spending time from me as from volleyball?” Kenma breathed out. He could scarcely believe it. Hinata, who endlessly gave his all to volleyball, who was a well of never ending passion, claimed Kenma was as important to him as volleyball? That Kenma gave him as much happiness as his beloved sport?

No love song had ever been written about this, but Kenma thought they ought to. It was the single most love struck thing he had ever heard, and Hinata probably didn't mean it romantically, as much as it hurt Kenma to admit it. 

Probably. There was still hope.

Hinata paused, as if thinking over Kenma’s question. But Kenma knew with that mile a minute brain of his, Hinata had thought of an answer within the second. “Yeah. I do-”

Hinata cut himself off suddenly, and Kenma blinked in confusion. “Are you okay?” He started out tentatively, but Hinata wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead his gaze was fixed on his pinky, and Kenma froze when he saw what Hinata was looking at. 

The string had always been attached to Hinata’s finger. It had always been there, even if the younger couldn't see it. It had always been clearly visible to Kenma, connecting Hinata to him always. He had always been able to see it while Hinata was oblivious. 

But now Hinata was looking at the string like it was the only thing in the world. The length of string connecting them together was now coiled right in front of them, all of it easily in sight, and Kenma watched as Hinata trailed the path of the string as if in slow motion. 

When Hinata’s gaze finally landed on the opposite end of the string, tied around Kenma’s pinky, Kenma swore he felt his heart stop. 

Three days. Three of the most stressful days of his life, trying to get Hinata to see his string before his time ran up. But he had to admit, some part of him deep down doubted he could do it. Some part of him knew sometimes a boss was just too high a level to beat, no matter how hard you tried. 

But now he had beaten the boss, and he had no idea what to do next. 

“Are you seeing this?” Hinata’s voice was soft and breathless, and Kenma wouldn't have heard it if they weren’t sitting right next to each other. 

Kenma swallowed around the lump in his throat. “You can see the string?”

Hinata finally met Kenma’s eyes, and Kenma was shocked to see a wide smile stretching across Hinata’s face. He looked… overjoyed. Shocked, and surprised, but happy. “Yeah.” He breathed out, voice dripping with awe. “And so can you. You… you knew we were soulmates? This whole time?”

Hinata didn't sound mad that Kenma had kept this secret. He only sounded amazed, enchanted, like he couldn't believe Kenma was his soulmate. It was the kind of tone Kenma though he himself might have had when he realized who his string connected to.

As for Kenma himself, he just felt… relieved. Happy that he could finally stop this perilous dance, this push and pull as he tested Hinata’s boundaries. It was finally over. There was no chasm separating that Kenma was too afraid to cross. 

So he could only grin and give Hinata a single word in response.

“Yeah!”

\------------------------------------------------

Though their voices were muffled, Kenma could hear Mini-Kenma and Hinata’s conversation through the wall. He could feel the smile slowly crawling its way onto his face as the sounds of his pokemon game drifted through the air.

Was Hinata really that sappy when they were younger? When Hinata saw his string for the first time round he hadn't started talking about getting as much fulfillment from Kenma as from volleyball. In fact it was sparked by Kenma awkwardly fumbling his way through a confession.

Though Kenma liked it better this way. It was sweeter, more romantic. Hinata would have liked this version better too. 

Kenma knew what happened after this. He and Hinata had barely waited a minute after Hinata discovered the string to come to an agreement to date. Kenma remembered waving Hinata goodbye as he got on the bus back to Miyagi, wondering what he did to get such good fortune. 

He had gotten his past self together with his soulmate. Even if Mini-Kenma did most of the work. The objective of the game was fulfilled, so Kenma was hoping he would be sent back any minute. It was about time. While he was no stranger to going days at a time talking to scarcely anyone, it was getting boring when he was stuck in a dusty classroom with a lone DS and games he had already played.

Just as he was beginning to get worried the game wasn't over, the same error message panel appeared, floating in his field of vision. Instead of having ERROR spelled out in angry letters, it instead held a cheerful GAME OVER!

Kenma felt like he could breathe freely for the first time in ages. This whole time he had been avoiding his anxiety that this wouldn't work, that he would be trapped here, and now he could finally let it go.

The edges of his vision started to dim, going black, and Kenma hurried to leave the DS out on the school desk in the center of the room, where it would be easy for Mini-Kenma to spot when he came back. Kenma felt a bit sad he wouldn't get to say goodbye to Mini-Kenma, but his past self would understand what must have happened. 

The blackness didn't come as quickly as it did the first time, the edges of his vision fizzing out. But when Kenma’s world went dark, he felt his eye’s slipping shut against his control, his legs growing weak and giving out. 

With the THE END message still flashing behind his eyelids, Kenma let unconsciousness take him.

\------------------------------------------------

The carpet needed to be vacuumed. 

It was the first thought that came to Kenma’s mind when he came to. Second, was how dark it was. There was a familiar pressure strapped around his head, and Kenma reached up to feel his VR headset still strapped over his eyes.

He hooked his hands around the snap, and was relieved to find it tugged free with no problem. The light came flooding in, but there was so little of it his eyes didn't hurt from the sudden adjustment.

He was crumpled on the floor of his gaming room, the blackout blinds keeping it dark. The only light came from the softly glowing rainbow LED’s Hinata had bought him when Kenma moved in.

Kenma pulled himself to his feet, surprised to feel his muscles didn't feel very stiff. His phone was on the table, and Kenma ran over to it. The only notifications he had were from the Nekoma group chat, the top of which was sent by Fukunaga, and read _I will boil your toes and harvest your teeth_.

Kenma decided he wouldn't even touch that. 

His eye’s skipped up to the time. _10:48_. It had only been an hour or two since he’d entered the game. A couple hours, and he’d lived days. He didn't even want to know what kind of witchcraft that game was working.

His phone started to vibrate in his hand, and Kenma glanced at the flashing notifications. It was from Hinata this time- his Hinata- and the thought brought a smile to his face. How he had missed his soulmate.

Kenma unlocked his phone, pulling up their chat log with a smile.

_SHO-CHAN <3: Hey Ken!_

_SHO-CHAN <3: Ima be there to pick u up in a few minutes are u ready?_

_APPLEPI: unfortunately no_

_SHO-CHAN <3: Did you forget abt date night?? D:_

_APPLEPI: no no_

_APPLEPI: i got caught up playing a game_

_SHO-CHAN <3: oh_

_SHO-CHAN <3: i shouldnt be surprised_

_APPLEPI: ill get ready quick we can leave when you get here_

_SHO-CHAN <3: you dont even need to get ready you look ✨gorgeous✨ all the time_

_APPLEPI: aw you really know how to stroke my ego_

_SHO-CHAN <3: …_

_SHO-CHAN <3: thats not the only thing i can stroke_

_APPLEPI: sHOYO_

_SHO-CHAN <3: O-O_

_APPLEPI: oh my god i cant w you_

_SHO-CHAN <3: u love me_

_APPLEPI: unfortunately. And you love me_

_SHO-CHAN <3: yesss :D_

_APPLEPI: ok ok im going to get ready see u in a bit_

_SHO-CHAN <3: see you soon~ _

Kenma clicked his phone off and put it in his pocket with a fond smile. He really did love Hinata to pieces. But even that said, he did NOT want to relive their get together again. He wasn't sure he could make it through three days of watching himself hopelessly pine once more. 

His VR headset seemed to stare him down from the other side of the room abandoned on the floor, and Kenma weirdly walked over to it. He popped the game disc from the headset, and stared at the loopy pink lettering for a long moment. 

It stared back, like it was taunting him. Challenging him. Kenma had had just about enough of this omniscient time traveling scrap.

So without a single shred of doubt, he tossed the game into the trash bin a few feet away. That shit needed to be destroyed, and he made a mental note to put it into the compress bin later.

For now he had date night to get ready for.


End file.
